Fears
by Magic Mischief
Summary: "Ah,why don't you stay awhile?" The voice mocked."You never know. You might…learn something new about each other. Likes, dislikes,maybe.Greatest fears."...The girls spend a night at the Haunted Mansion and NOTHING goes right.A/N:rated T for creepyness.


**Must admit: parts of this were stolen from an episode of **_**Charmed. **_**Including the whole idea. But I don't own Charmed or KK. Good show, by the way…**

**And this is a bit more T-rated, because it wasn't supposed to come out this… **_**dark…**_

**Yeah I just finished, and I wanted to warn you. This fic is a little CREEPY, and possibly DISTURBING. So please, be warned.**

**Jess's POV…**

"RUN! That way!" I screamed. We ran through the doors and stumbled into a room. A small room, but not too small so we'd feel claustrophobic. I turned to look for the door we had come through, but it had somehow… vanished.

Suddenly, a laugh sounded. Deep and monotonous, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Now, you are trapped." The voice taunted, mocking us.

Amanda immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.

"Everybody here?" she whispered.

I heard Willa and Charlie mumble 'yes' and I squeezed Amanda's hand.

Amanda thrust her hands out, trying to pushed the door down. But as our eyes adjusted, we realized there _was _no door anymore. We were seriously trapped.

"Ah, why don't you stay awhile?" it mocked. "You never know. You might… learn something newabout each other. Likes, dislikes, maybe. _Greatest fears."_

I looked around. _Greatest fears? _I didn't like the sound of that.

The lights turned on. I backed up, before realizing what we had stumbled on: the stretch room of the Haunted Mansion. It was brighter than usual, so we could see well.

And suddenly, I heard a scream.

"Ahh… there. I can read you like a book." The voice echoed.

I quickly realized that the screams were coming from Charlie.

"Charlene!" Willa was yelling. I was confused, but I looked to see Charlene backing away from us, screaming, looking at us like we were….

"Her… greatest nightmare…" I whispered.

"What?" Amanda turned to me.

"Greatest fears… Willa! What are Charlie's greatest fears?"

"Uhhh…."

"Willa!"

She grinded her teeth.

"She's claustrophobic… and afraid of being trapped."

"Charlie!" I said, running to go near Carlene. "Charlie?"

"Where are you guys?" she screamed, backing up.

"Charlie! We're right here!" I went to grab her hand, but I couldn't. Something- a force field, maybe?- was stopping me.

"I'm trapped! The walls…. Shrinking…" she breathed.

"No! Charlie, no they're not! You have to listen to me!"

"I… no, I'm trapped! Help me!" she screamed.

"Charlene! You're not trapped! It's an illusion!"

"Jess!"

"It's a trick, Charlie!"

"Help!"

"IT'S A TRICK!"

Suddenly, she stopped squirming. She looked up, her face relaxed, and she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she said to us.

"No problem…" I whispered, then turned to the group. "The thing obviously knows our fears. We have to know each other's fears."

We all nodded, but as I was about to speak again, the doors opened, leading us further into the ride.

"Wh…What do we do?" Willa breathed.

"The only thing we can do." I whispered. "We keep going."

And I led the way on.

**Charlie's POV…**

I nervously followed Jess. The walls had been moving in on me, back in the stretch room, I know it. I just know it. If Jess hadn't done whatever, I'd have been crushed!

But maybe it was true, the greatest fears thing. Let's see… I'm afraid of being trapped. And tight spaces. Yes, that was both of them. And they happened. But… well, what about the others? Who's next!

Well, let's see. I have no idea what Amanda or Jess are afraid of, but Willa… I knew Willa. She was afraid of heights. And the dark, and spiders, and being alone in the world. Having no friends, I mean, because before she met us, she _didn't _have any friends.

We got to the loading room, and the doom buggies sprung to life. We looked at each other.

"Well… what are we waiting for? Can we all fit in one?" Jess whispered.

"We can try." Amanda muttered.

Willa nodded. She cautiously stepped into the buggie. As she sat down, she looked at us.

"Well? You coming?" I shrugged, and slowly stepped towards the vehicle. I went to get on, but the restraint bar snapped closed, hitting my arm. I drew back with a scream, and Amanda caught me as I tripped, falling backwards.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. _One _must proceed per buggy. _One _per cart, thank you." The voice laughed, and the conveyer belt sped up tremendously. "Your friend has chosen her fate, you must continue on.

"No! Willa! WILLA!" Jess yelled, as we heard screams echo from inside the ride.

Amanda hoisted me up, and turned me to face her.

"Your arm…" she whispered. I looked down. I could tell the bone was snapped.

I sniffed. "I'll be fine… what about Willa?"

Amanda looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"We keep going, Charlie. It's the only thing we _can _do." She whispered.

"Smart, smart girl. Now, behave, and you might see her again." The voice teased. We heard screams from inside the ride again. "…Or nooot…."

Jess glared, and looked at another door opening.

She led the way through. I followed, cradling my arm, and Amanda came after me.

As we got into the new room, the door behind us closed. There was complete silence.

"Oh god…" Amanda breathed. "I think it's raining, and leaking through the roof. We must be at the top floor.… water is dripping on me, do you feel that?"

I reached my hand near her, and felt the water drip on my hand.

"Yeah." I whispered. I shifted my weight, causing one of the floorboards to creak.

"Welcome to room three. Who will be next? What will you all run into, _here?"_

The lights flickered on, slowly. And orange-ish glow, the stuff of candle light and horror movies. It was barely bright enough for me to see Jess, so I looked at my hands. It was bright enough, _just _bright enough to see that what was on my hand, _wasn't _rain. It was scarlet-colored, thick, _blood._

I _screamed. _Amanda must've realized, too. Because in the next few minutes, there was a lot of screaming.

**Willa's POV…**

I was terrified, strapped to the doom buggy by the safety restraint, as we passed the ballroom scene. I was _sobbing._

"Aww… _Isabella…. _Don't _cry."_ the voice teased.

"Wh-What do you want!" I screamed into the air.

"Me? Hmmm… I'll let you when I find that out. What do _all _Overtakers want! Aren't you the _smart one?"_

"N-No. That's Phil."

"Ahh, right… Then, Finn's the leader… and Terrance is the useful and productive one… Charlene is the athlete… and those two sisters have _powers, _for god's sake. hmm, you know what I'm not seeing here?"

"M-Me…" I whispered.

"Yes, _You. _Where do you fit in, do tell me."

"I… Don't…"

"No. You don't, do you. They don't _need _you. Not at all. Not one bit."

"I…"

"You know. You know you don't fit. Then why are you still around? Hm?"

"They l-love me… They like me, I'm p-part of the family!"

"Love? Strong word, you know. And you also know they don't love you."

"That's not true!" I screamed.

"You know it is, Isabella!"

"I… No!"

"You aren't important! You're a fly buzzing around! They don't _care _about you!"

"You're lying!"

"Oh come on. You know it's true. You think about it every day… you're used to having no friends. You think, every night, you wind up sobbing, thinking about it. Face it, Isabella. They. Don't. Like. You."

I openly _sobbed_ this time. It was true. I didn't fit. What did they need me for? They didn't. So what do they care if I die in here?

"So yes, I know everything about you. Everything. You're afraid of spiders, yes, and the dark, but the thing you fear most is the people you care about, getting hurt. A fear you share with quite a few people."

I whimpered.

"But no matter them anymore. They don't like you. Oh, did I mention I killed them? All of them. It was fun, hearing their screams for mercy…"

I think my heart stopped. I wound up gasping for air, crying, and shaking.

"Yes, so… you have nothing left to live for now, do you? No. You don't. Everyone hates you. Your own mother hates you. And the people you considered your friends, are dead too."

The ride stopped. A knife hovered near my chest.

"Why resist? Better yet, _do it yourself, _you pitiful creature!" the voice yelled.

I looked at the knife, shining in the candle light.

I watched my own hand slowly wrapped around the shining blade's handle.

**Amanda's POV…**

The blood dripped down my arm. God, I hope it was some type of animal's blood.

And suddenly, it appeared. The picture, in front of me. Well not really a picture, but… my friends. My parents. Jess.

"Oh, what do we have here?" The voice laughed.

"What…?" I whispered.

"Amanda?" I could vaguely hear Jess. Bet I couldn't see _her, _just the unmoving picture in front of me. It wasn't even like a picture… I seemed like a lot of ghosts of the people I loved.

And, my parents were in the middle of them.

"M-Mom?"

"Yes, Amanda, you are correct… your mother. Your _old _mother, that is. But she left… didn't she?"

I clenched my jaw.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Ahh, because of you?"

I remained silent.

"You know it's true…" it said, holding out the word 'true' as if it was a child taunting another on the playground.

I shook my head. And bit my lip until I tasted blood.

"Your biggest fear." It taunted. "You push people away."

"No!" I said, beginning to cry.

"You _do_, poor girl… You pushed your parents away first."

Slowly, my parents faded from the picture.

"Mom!" I screamed.

"And… you know you'll push every one of them away, too."

I watched in horror as Maybeck began to fade. Then Philby, then Charlene, then Willa.

Jess and Finn still stood there, staring at me.

"The two most important people in your life." It whispered in my ear. I turned, but nothing was there.

"…Your boyfriend…" it whispered. I watched, sobbing, as Finn disappeared.

"And… your…. Sister…"

"NO!" I screamed as she vaporized into thin air.

I ran towards where she had been, and collapsed to my knees.

"JESS! JESS! FINN, JESS, _come back_!"

Suddenly, I felt someone's arms around me as it got dark, then light again. Charlene was in front of me, the real Charlene, and the real Jess was hugging me and rubbing my back.

"Mandy, I'm right here… I won't leave you…" she whispered.

"Jess! Charlie!" I pulled both of them into a hug. "Oh, please don't leave… please…

"We're not going anywhere…"

I nodded.

The doors in front of us opened. The ballroom scene. The ride was stopped. So, we stood up, and cautiously walked through.

**Jess' POV…**

_I'm next… oh god…. No… I'm next._

Despite the thoughts zooming through my head, I continued on. They needed me to continue on. For now, for some strange reason, I was the leader. Why me? Why not… Amanda? She's the oldest!

I stepped on a creaking floorboard, and stopped. A searing pain shot through my body, making me nearly scream. Actually, I might've screamed. I dropped to the ground, my head smashing into the floor, and lied there, crying. I felt Amanda slide to her knees next to me.

Then, I saw darkness. It got brighter, and I say myse- no, not me. Jez. _Not me. _Not me. I'm not Jez, I am NOT-

"Evil?" the voice finished for me. It echoed, like we were in a giant room, but I couldn't see anything. Just myself… and blackness.

_I'm not evil._

"Not….evil…." I whispered.

"Are you not?"

"No… you've been playing tricks on my friends, don't expect me to fall for it!"

"Why would I play a trick on _you? _You're one of us…_"_

"NO! NO, I'm not evil!" I screamed.

_Mind tricks, Jess… Mind tricks! Shut up!_

"Really? Who's idea was it to come to this part of the park? Frontierland, looking for OT's?"

"M-mine…"

"Yes. And to hide in _this particular ride?_"

"Mine." I whispered.

_It's a trick, Jess._

"And to get on the ride? A suggestion to which poor little Isabella obliged."

"Mine…" I whispered.

"You don't think it's a coincidence, do you?"

Was so scared, I was shaking.

"You _are _an Overtaker. Don't you remember? And honestly, you cause more harm than good. And you know that."

_Trick. It's a trick. IT. IS. A. TRICK. Don't let him get the best of you!_

Thoughts and memories came rushing to my head. Good memories, of all of us, having fun. Memories of saving each other over and over…

I smirked slightly through me tears, and suddenly writhed in pain. But I still smiled.

"No! You _ARE evil! _The Overtakers WILL have their way!" The voice yelled. A hint of panic hid in it, the closest thing to emotion it expressed tonight.

"No. I _know _I'm not. I've saved their lives countless times. I know I'm not evil."

"Jessica Lockhart, you-"

"That's just it. Lockhart. I have family. You don't. Tell your pathetic little Overtaker army this: you may have brute force behind you, but we have a _reason _to fight. You'll lose." I yelled at him.

"You-"

"Not only will you lose, but we'll kick your scrawny asses. And by the way, I've figured it out. You are _nothing _without fear. And honestly, I'm over it. I know I'm good, not evil!" I screamed.

"Agh!" it yelled as I slowly opened my eyes.

I gasped and sat up.

"Jess. Jess, you're not evil!" Amanda yelled at me.

"You heard me?"

"You were screaming, and twisting, and… Jess, you have the biggest heart of _anyone _I know!" she pulled me into a hug, both of us crying.

"Jessica… I'm still here…." I froze. The voice was back.

"D-Did you hear that?" I whispered. Amanda nodded, and Charlie whimpered.

"You three… Ah, you three…" it laughed. "Oh, you thought I was gone. But no matter how you look at it, no matter how much you bury it and claim you're over it, _fear always exists. _And even if not in you… well, there was a fourth. You remember her, don't you?"

"Willa!" I whispered.

"Yessss…. You better find her… soon, before she does something we'd all… _regret… _goodbye, for now…" it laughed.

"Willa!" we all screamed running through the ride. Suddenly, I saw a glint, something shining in the light. I looked over. A dagger.

And Willa.

Willa was holding the dagger…

Pointed towards herself. She was sobbing, holding it out in front. She took a deep breath, and…

"WILLA!" I screamed. She turned, and dropped the piece of sharp metal.

"Willa!" I screamed again, running up to her, Charlie and Amanda right behind me. I pulled her into a hug and she cried into my chest.

"Willa, what… what were you doing?" I whispered.

"H-He said that he… killed you guys!"

"No, no! We're right here!"

"He also… said…" she stopped.

"Wills? What'd he say?" Charlene whispered.

"He said… I don't belong… he's right!"

"What! No! He's not!" Amanda said, rubbing her back. "You fit in, You fit in perfectly. You're our little sis…"

"Yeah, but Charlie's the athlete, and Finn's the leader… but what am _I?"_

"You… you.."

"You don't need a place." I laughed. "You're Willa. Good enough for me."

She nodded. Then, she glanced at the dagger.

I glared at the dagger, and stood up. I walked over to it, and picked it up.

The next door opened. I realized; the way out was this way. An emergency exit.

"That way!" I screamed.

I ran for the door. Locked. I pounded on it, and soon Charlene joined me. We were hammering on the door (Charlie with her only good arm), screaming, throwing ourselves at it, anything to get us _out. _

Willa and Amanda stood behind us. They were both slightly scared, as Willa was slightly cowering into Amanda, and Amanda looked at us like we were some sort of beasts.

I finally stopped, turned around, and slid down the door. I sat in front of it, and Charlene sat next to me.

"You have to finish… come on… one more room…" The voice taunted. We looked over as the next door opened to reveal complete darkness.

"Well…" I whispered.

"Nowhere else to go…" Charlene finished.

We slowly stepped towards the last room. There was a slight crunching, scattering noise coming from inside. And a dripping noise.

We all held hands, and stepped through the doorway.

I felt it immediately. The tickling. Something was crawling up our legs- I could feel it occasionally, I felt one on my arm take a bite out of me. I yelped every time, and by the whimpering near me, they were getting bit, too.

Thunder was heard in the background, and lightning illuminated the room. There was a shadow, that we could see with each lightning strike.

It came closer, and closer…

We were screaming, all of us. The bugs crawled up our legs, down our arms. I made my way forward, losing track of the shadow for a minute. I ran my fingers along the wall, before the wall ended. A door! It was a door! I pushed through, and felt a nice breeze on my cheekbones.

"Guys…" I whispered. It could not be heard over the screaming. Or anything else.

"Guys.." I tried again. "Guys! GUYS! A door! It's a DOOR! Follow my voice!"

They obliged. We all pushed through the door leading into Frontierland, and ran through the surprisingly cold Florida night, holding hands, and crying our eyes out.

We made it out alive, though possibly traumatized.

We made it, at least…

…**..**

**Creeeeeeeepy! Good god! I think that creeped me out a bit, writing that. I'm not posting this under Snapshots, thoug. I think I might just put the shorter ones in 'Snapshots'. If I put the longer ones as their own one-shots, the KK fanfic archive will expand…**

**So honestly, I need your opinion. This is my first semi-horror fic,**

**I WANT TO KNOW HOW I DID!**

**REEEEEVIEW!**


End file.
